1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit substrate and fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a circuit substrate with a pad and a conductive block formed in one piece with each other and the fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In current semiconductor package technology, a circuit substrate is one of the most frequently used components. A conventional circuit substrate is mainly composed of a plurality of patterned conductive layers and a plurality of dielectric layers alternately stacked to one another. In addition, the patterned conductive layers are electrically connected through a plurality of conductive vias. As the integration of traces in the circuit substrate increases, how to utilize the limited space of circuit substrate effectively in circuit layout has become an important subject.